


We're falling

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Volleygirls [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Ears, Confessions, F/F, Hair Braiding, Kemonomimi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rule 63, they have bunny ears okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: Iwaizumi had been different since their loss to Karasuno. She showed a grudging respect for them that she'd never really had for Shiratorizawa, and Tooru wasn't sure if that was the symptom or the cause, but Iwaizumi suddenly seemed a lot more grown up than she had that summer. She didn't look different, at least not that Tooru could distinguish. She was the same height and weight, with the same dishevelled appearance to her school uniform, and she was as quick-tempered as ever, butsomethinghad changed. Whatever it was, Tooru couldn't stop looking at her.In their third year of high school, Oikawa starts looking at her best friend a little differently. If only Iwaizumi was looking back.





	We're falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skinnedkneedmisfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnedkneedmisfit/gifts).



> They are girls and have bunny ears. This was a commission. Treat yo self.

It was the last Friday before winter break, and the mood in Tooru's classroom was bordering on euphoric. The noise level climbed slowly as everyone discussed their plans for the holiday, and gossiped about Christmas Eve dates and New Year. Tooru had given up trying to read her book.

At last, Iwaizumi appeared in the doorway. "Hey," she said, as she slung her bag under Tooru's chair and sat down astride the seat in front of her. She pulled two packets of bread out of her pocket and tossed one to Tooru. "Catch."

Surprised, Tooru fumbled the catch, but managed to grab the packet before it hit the floor. "Yakisoba!" she said, brightening. "They always run out before I get there."

Iwaizumi grinned at her. "Don't say I never give you anything."

"Thank you, Iwa-chan," Tooru chirped, tearing open the packet. She took a bite of the bread and sighed in contentment. "So good." 

Iwaizumi wrinkled her nose, and one of her short ears twitched. "I dunno how you can eat that, the bread they have at the shop is a hundred times better." 

"You're so picky," Tooru teased. 

"It's called having 'refined tastes'," Iwaizumi shot back, grinning. 

"Does Chiaki-chan know what a picky eater you are?" 

"Shut up," Iwaizumi said, her ears pricked up in amusement. 

Before Tooru could come up with a retort, they were interrupted by the arrival of Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who pulled up chairs to crowd around Tooru's desk, and soon drew Iwaizumi into an argument they were having about the latest issue of _Jump_. Tooru sat back and listened to them debate, rolling her eyes affectionately as the conversation grew more heated. Iwaizumi mostly seemed to be acting as referee while Hanamaki and Matsukawa's good-natured argument slowly rose in volume. 

For a moment, Iwaizumi looked up, and grinned when her eye caught Tooru's. One of her ears twitched with her smile, and the smile caught on Tooru's face like spreading wildfire. 

Iwaizumi had been different since their loss to Karasuno. She showed a grudging respect for them that she'd never really had for Shiratorizawa, and Tooru wasn't sure if that was the symptom or the cause, but Iwaizumi suddenly seemed a lot more grown up than she had that summer. She didn't look different, at least not that Tooru could distinguish. She was the same height and weight, with the same dishevelled appearance to her school uniform, and she was as quick-tempered as ever, but _something_ had changed. Whatever it was, Tooru couldn't stop looking at her. 

"What about Oikawa?" Iwaizumi said in response to something Hanamaki had asked. 

At the sound of her name, Tooru tuned back in. "Yes, what about Oikawa?" 

Hanamaki groaned. "We can't invite Oikawa, the guys will spend the whole night drooling over her. The rest of us don't stand a chance." 

"A chance at what?" Tooru asked, blinking at them. 

"How did you not hear us with ears that big?" Matsukawa teased, watching her with raised eyebrows.

Tooru wrinkled her nose. "My ears are perfectly proportioned to the rest of me," she huffed, reaching up to stroke one long, silky ear. "You're just jealous because your nose is longer than your ears."

Unbothered, Matsukawa just snorted. "That must be it."

"I'm only going if Oikawa goes," Iwaizumi said, folding her arms. 

Tooru stared at her. Iwaizumi's face was impassive. "Alright then, I'm going," Tooru said, to a chorus of groans from Hanamaki and Matsukawa. "Now, where am I going?" 

 

—

 

"I can't believe you agreed to this," Hajime complained as they approached the restaurant. 

"I thought you wanted me to!" Tooru said, pausing to check her reflection in a shop window. "Iwa-chan, help me, my hair won't sit flat." 

Iwaizumi shook her head. "You're on your own. Who agrees to something when they don't even know what it is?" 

"I trust you!" Tooru protested. "Besides, I've never been on a group date before. It might be fun." 

"Hm," was all Iwaizumi offered, ears twitching back.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were already waiting for them. As they approached, Hanamaki looked them over and snorted. "Does your mother know about that skirt, Oikawa?"

Tooru looked down at herself. "What's wrong with it?"

"It _is_ pretty short," Matsukawa agreed. "I can practically see your tail."

"It's not that bad!" Tooru said, her cheeks flushing and her ears turning back. 

Iwaizumi rolled her eyes. "Leave off, guys. Oikawa, you look fine."

"Iwa-chan thinks I look nice!" Tooru cheered, squeezing Iwaizumi's arm.

"You're so full of yourself," Iwaizumi teased.

"Iwa's just relieved nobody's going to be looking at her ripped jeans," Matsukawa teased.

"I couldn't care less," Iwaizumi said calmly, pulling her arm free of Tooru's grasp and shouldering the others aside. "Let's get this over with."

The boys were already inside, and Hanamaki led the introductions once they went in to join them. They all sat down at a long table, boys on one side and girls on the other. Aside from Hanamaki's cousin Ryo, who seemed to have been responsible for orchestrating the whole thing, Hanamaki and Matsukawa obviously knew some of the boys already, and Tooru tapped her foot against the ground nervously as they teased one another with good-natured familiarity. After a moment, Iwaizumi reached over and put a hand on her knee, and Tooru relaxed in her seat. 

"So," one of the boys ventured. "You _all_ play volleyball?"

"You're not gonna say something stupid about it being a sport for girls, are you?" Iwaizumi asked, cracking her knuckles.

Tooru laughed and put her hand on Iwaizumi's upper arm. "Now now, Iwa-chan, at least give them a chance." She lifted Iwaizumi's bicep, showing her off, then winked at the boy who had spoken. "Iwa-chan is our ace. That means she's the strongest girl in our school."

Iwaizumi tugged her arm free. "Don't brag, Shittykawa," she groused, but her ears didn't turn back in annoyance despite her tone. 

"I'm with Iwa," said Hanamaki, laughing. "At least wait until the second date to start emasculating everyone." 

"They should know what they're getting into," Tooru said with a wicked grin.

The conversation began to flow, stilted at first but gradually easier. Hanamaki's cousin was loud and very funny, and good at bridging gaps between everyone. Even Iwaizumi was cheerfully debating her favourite wrestlers with a boy who had dark hair and pale grey ears. Tooru found herself looking at them often; she couldn't help wondering if the grey-eared boy had any idea how lucky he was to be talking with Iwaizumi, getting to see her laugh and loudly argue her point. 

After they'd finished their first round of drinks, everyone shifted places around the table, and Tooru ended up between Iwaizumi and Hanamaki's cousin, Ryo. Like Hanamaki, he had rose gold ears and a mischievous smile, and seemed very keen to discover and then dissect Tooru's music tastes. 

As the table grew noisier, Ryo moved his chair closer. Once or twice Iwaizumi glanced over, an unreadable look in her eyes. 

"Where are you going to university, Oikawa-chan?" Ryo asked.

Tooru shrugged, preoccupied with trying to decipher the strange looks she was getting from Iwaizumi. "Oh, I don't know. I haven't made my mind up yet."

"Are you going to Tokyo?" he pressed.

"Why," Tooru said, turning back to him. "Where are you going?"

Ryo smirked. "I haven't decided yet, but it's between Chiba and Kyoto. I'm going to study Business."

"How interesting," Tooru said. 

Beside her, Iwaizumi smothered a snort, and Tooru fought down the urge to grin.

"Maybe we'll end up somewhere together," Ryo said, slipping an arm around the back of Tooru's chair.

"Oh—" Tooru said, laughing under her breath. "Maybe." 

Ryo laughed. One of his fingers teased along the hem of Tooru's sleeve. "Takacchan's told me a lot about you, you know."

Tooru swallowed heavily. "Is that so?" she asked, sitting forward to pick up her drink. "I dread to think what Makki-chan's been saying about me."

"Mostly good things," Ryo said, laughing. "You're a great captain, from what I hear."

"You hear correct," Tooru chirped. 

Beside her, Iwaizumi growled, and started drumming her heel against the table leg.

"Uh oh," Ryo said in a low voice, leaning in. "I don't think Iwaizumi-san likes me very much." 

Tooru giggled. "Iwa-chan is just protective." 

"You two are good friends?" 

"The best of friends!" Tooru announced. She reached up to ruffle Iwaizumi's hair, pushing her fingers into the unruly tangle between her ears. 

Iwaizumi, mid-conversation with the boy beside her, didn't react except to lift a hand and vaguely wave her away. 

"No fair," one of the boys complained. "Girls can touch each other's ears anytime they want." 

"No way," Matsukawa said, rolling her eyes. "Those two are just weird." 

"Takes one to know one, Mattsun," Tooru teased. "You're just jealous of our perfect trust." 

She waited for retribution, but Iwaizumi was still ignoring her. Eager to elicit a reaction, Tooru pushed her fingers further into Iwaizumi's hair, and then stroked the base of one of her ears with her thumb. Iwaizumi stiffened, but before she could react, Tooru ran her hand up, drawing the soft, silky ear between her fingers, right to the tip. Tooru wasn't sure what possessed her to do it. The forbidden nature of it made her heart pound; it was taboo to touch another person's ears, and was a gesture normally reserved for intimate moments between couples or close family, rarely seen in public. Sure enough, the boys all made soft, stunned noises at the spectacle. Matsukawa stared. Under Tooru's hand, Iwaizumi shivered. 

"Hey, Oikawa-chan," one of the boys said, interrupting before anyone else could speak. "Have you and Iwaizumi-san ever kissed?" 

"Oh, yeah, that would be really hot," said another. 

Another called out, "Yeah, kiss her!"

Iwaizumi whipped round, staring at Tooru with wide eyes. Kissing her didn't sound like a terrible idea. Iwaizumi had a nice mouth, and the thought of touching her ears again while they kissed made Tooru quiver in anticipation. She would have been lying if she said that she hadn't thought about it lately, and wondered what it would be like. 

"That _is_ a good idea," she said, shuffling her chair closer to Iwaizumi's. 

"Oikawa—" Iwaizumi said quietly. 

"Iwa-chan," Tooru murmured, leaning in, her eyes falling halfway shut. 

"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi yelped, and pushed her away. Her ears lay flat, pointing toward her shoulders, and her eyes were wide and shocked. 

One of the boys groaned. "Aw, it's just a game, Iwa-chan—" 

Iwaizumi rounded on the boy who'd spoken. "If it's so much fun then _you_ kiss her," she snarled. "And _don't_ call me that." With that, she picked up her bag and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving an awkward silence in her wake. 

Hanamaki, returning from the bathroom, stepped through the door that Iwaizumi had just exited with a puzzled look. "Did I miss something?" she asked, looking round at everyone. 

Tooru bit her lip. "I should go after her—"

"Or you could stay here with us," said Hanamaki's cousin, moving closer again. "We're just getting to know each other, Oikawa-chan." 

"Oh, please," Hanamaki said, rolling her eyes. She picked up a straw and flicked it at her cousin. "Put your tongue back in your mouth, Ryo."

Ryo laughed. "Maybe I want to put my tongue in someone else's mouth." 

Hanamaki rolled her eyes. "Gross." 

Tooru's cheeks warmed, and she forced a laugh. "I should really check on Iwa-chan."

"Aw, Oikawa-san—" 

"You can't leave us alone with this lot—" Matsukawa complained. 

"Mm…alright," Tooru said at last, sitting back in her seat. "I'll stay for a little longer. I can text Iwa-chan later." 

Still smarting from Iwaizumi's rejection, Tooru threw herself into enjoying the rest of the party and chatting with the boys. They were good company, and another hour passed quickly. Still, every time someone said something that would have made Iwaizumi laugh or roll her eyes, Tooru felt a little jolt of discomfort for having let her leave so suddenly. 

"Everything okay?" Ryo asked, when Tooru failed to laugh at one of his jokes. 

"Oh, just worried about Iwa-chan," she said, forcing a smile. "It's nothing." 

Ryo laughed. "You sure she's just your best friend?" 

Tooru stammered, but Ryo had already turned back to the conversation and didn't notice. She stared down at her drink. 

She liked Iwaizumi, she was sure of it. And the way that Iwaizumi had looked at her when Tooru tried to kiss her, even for a joke, could only mean one thing. Iwaizumi definitely didn't like her back. 

 

—

 

Iwaizumi didn't respond to her messages that day, or the next. By the third day, Tooru was about to march over there and demand that Iwaizumi make up with her, when her sister dropped in unannounced with Takeru in tow. It turned out that Takeru's babysitter had cancelled at the last minute, and Mikako needed someone to watch him while she went in to take care of something urgent at work. 

Keeping Takeru occupied was more difficult when the weather was unsuited to volleyball, but in the end they watched movies together until Takeru fell asleep. Barely ten minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Tooru got up and answered the door to Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan!" she said, eyes widening. "Why didn't you answer my messages? I was trying to say I'm sorry."

Iwaizumi blinked at her. "What happened to your hair?" 

Tooru reached up to touch it, awareness rushing back. "Oh…Takeru wanted to braid it. Nee-chan's been teaching him how." 

Iwaizumi snorted. "You think he'll mind if I fix it?" 

"You...want to braid my hair, Iwa-chan?" Tooru asked, staring at her.

Iwaizumi started to frown. "I can change my mind." 

"No, no," Tooru said quickly. "Come in, but keep quiet. Take-chan is asleep." 

She went to the couch and patted the edge of the seat for Iwaizumi, then slipped down to sit on the floor. 

After a brief hesitation, Iwaizumi sat down behind her, knees bracketing Tooru's shoulders. With quick, deft movements, she began to pull out the clips and ties that Takeru had used, and then—with surprising gentleness—she started to run her fingers through Tooru's hair, stroking out the loose braids. When she was finished, she picked up Tooru's hairbrush from the table, and then began to brush her hair with slow, firm strokes. She was much gentler than Takeru had been, and unlike him, she took great pains to avoid touching Tooru's ears. 

Finally, Iwaizumi set down the hairbrush and began to run her fingers through Tooru's hair, grazing over her scalp with firm fingers. A soft noise broke from Tooru's chest in response, and she leaned back into the touch, sighing heavily. 

"Keep still," Iwaizumi said quietly, gathering up handfuls of Tooru's hair. She began to twist and braid it, running it through her fingers with smooth, practiced movements. 

Tooru began to slouch, her whole body going limp under Iwaizumi's ministrations. Her ears flopped down as she relaxed, although she didn't notice until Iwaizumi caught one ear tip between her thumb and forefinger and squeezed gently. 

"Wake up, dopeykawa," she teased, letting go again. 

Tooru suppressed a shudder. When they were young, Tooru had still been in the habit of stroking her own long ears for comfort, and at some point that had transferred to stroking Iwaizumi's ears when she was nearby. They had both been told off for it when they started their second or third year of school, and apart from the occasional accidental touch or teasing, Tooru hadn't touched Iwaizumi's ears in almost ten years. If she closed her eyes, she could still picture the way it had felt to run Iwaizumi's ear through her fingers the other day. 

"You said you were sorry," Iwaizumi said softly. "For what happened at the restaurant."

"I _am_ sorry," Tooru said, grimacing. The last thing she wanted was to be reminded of how foolishly she'd behaved, and how Iwaizumi had looked at her afterward. 

Iwaizumi's fingers were still running through her hair, just grazing the base of her ears. Finally she paused, and asked softly, "Why did you try to kiss me?" 

Tooru bit her lip. "I don't know."

"I know you better than that," Iwaizumi murmured. "Tell me." 

Although she wanted to speak, Tooru couldn't make the words. 

"Were you making fun of me?" 

"No!" Tooru said loudly, turning to face her. "Iwa-chan, no, of course not." 

Iwaizumi stared back at her, her eyes narrowed. "Hm." She put her hand on top of Tooru's head and turned her back around. "My turn." 

Tooru started to turn her head back automatically. "What do you mean—" 

"Sit still." 

Silently, Tooru obeyed her. After a moment, Iwaizumi started to stroke her hair, running her hands along the thick braid. Her fingers were gentle against Tooru's scalp, and Tooru began to relax again, sinking back against the couch and Iwaizumi's legs. Iwaizumi had been more distant lately, she realised, and Tooru hummed happily at the sensation of Iwaizumi's hands touching her with such reverence. But even as she relaxed, she couldn't dismiss the awareness of Iwaizumi's fingers passing so close to her ears. Tooru longed for her to touch them again, even by accident, and then finally, she did. 

She started at the base of one of Tooru's ears, moving her fingertip back and forth against the sensitive skin. She's hesitated there, and then she was cupping Tooru's ears with both hands, closing her fingers around them and stroking firmly from base to tip. 

A shiver rocked Tooru from head to toe, and she let out a shocked little moan, clapping her hand over her mouth as soon as she'd done it, as though she could take it back. Iwaizumi did it again, running her hands along the length of Tooru's ears, squeezing gently at the tip before she let go. Tooru closed her eyes, willing herself to stay quiet. 

"Fair's fair," Iwaizumi murmured, finally withdrawing her hands. "Now we're even." 

Tooru dropped her head forward, still holding her hand over her mouth. Her pulse was racing, and she could still feel the phantom sensation of Iwaizumi's fingers in her hair, and running along her ears. "Iwa-chan," she complained softly. 

Iwaizumi cleared her throat. "Oikawa—" 

"Hajime-nee!" came a shout from across the room, and Tooru and Iwaizumi both startled as Takeru leapt up from the other chair and threw himself onto the couch beside Iwaizumi. "You're here! Tooru said you weren't talking to her." 

Iwaizumi glanced at Tooru, who looked away to hide her sudden blush. "I'm here, aren't I?" she said. 

"Can we play a game?" Takeru demanded, and then, seeing what Hajime had done to Tooru's hair, "You changed it!" 

"Oh, yeah—" 

"Show me how to do that!" 

"That's enough, Take-chan," Tooru sighed, getting to her feet. 

Iwaizumi followed suit. "I should get home anyway, Mom wants me and Chiaki to help clean." 

Tooru turned to her, shoulders sinking. "Oh, you're going already?" 

Iwaizumi was nodding while she prised a clingy Takeru away from her and walked back to the front door. "Are you going to the shrine on Saturday?" 

Tooru's eyes widened. "Of course I'm going." 

"Hm." Iwaizumi shrugged, and stepped into her shoes. "Fine. Guess I'll see you there." 

"Iwa-chan—" 

"Gotta go. Later, Takeru." 

The door slammed shut behind Iwaizumi, and Tooru stood for a moment staring at it. "Take-chan," she murmured. "What just happened?" 

 

—

 

On the day of the festival, Tooru took more time than usual getting ready. She dressed in her heavy winter kimono, and made three attempts at braiding her hair the way Iwaizumi had done it, before giving in and asking her mother to help her. 

"You look pretty tonight, Tooru-chan," her mother said once she'd finished, tucking a stray curl of hair behind Tooru's ear. 

"Thanks, Mama," Tooru murmured, then reached up unthinkingly to touch one of her own ears, tugging it down to fidget with it. For perhaps the thousandth time that week, she thought back to the sensation of Iwaizumi braiding her hair, her touch firm but gentle. And then the way she'd touched Tooru's ears, her rough fingers soft against the delicate skin. Just the thought of it made Tooru shudder again.

"Don't fuss with your ears, Tooru," her mother chided gently.

Sighing, Tooru brushed her long ears back, trying to dispel the shivery, phantom sensation of Iwaizumi's fingers, and pushed herself to her feet. 

She'd been so sure that Iwaizumi didn't feel the same way. But if that was true, why had she touched Tooru's ears like that? 

By prior arrangement, Tooru and Takeru met up with Matsukawa and her two sisters, and Hanamaki joined them shortly after. 

"Oh," Tooru said, her shoulders sinking when she saw that Hanamaki was alone. "It's just you?"

Hanamaki rolled her eyes. "One date and you can't get enough of each other."

Tooru wrinkled her nose. Again, she thought of Iwaizumi's fingers in her hair, and running over her ears. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, suppressing a shiver. 

"He's over there," Hanamaki sighed, gesturing vaguely behind her. "But try to keep a lid on the PDA, won't you?"

"Who's—" Tooru began, then trailed off when she spotted a familiar pair of rose gold ears through the crowd. "Oh, no," she murmured. 

"Oikawa-chan!" Ryo called, lifting an arm to wave at her before being swallowed by the crowd again.

Tooru gripped Takeru's hand more tightly. "Takeru, come on, we're going to find something to eat."

"I'm not hungry—"

"I don't care, we're going. Right now."

Hanamaki was laughing. "Oikawa—"

"I'll catch up with you later!" she called, tugging Takeru away toward the stalls. 

It was busy at the festival, with people crowding around all the stalls, picking up souvenirs and gifts, or buying hot food to share. Tooru was so intent on escaping Ryo's attention that she wasn't really looking where she was leading them, when Takeru tugged on her arm suddenly, pulling her up short. 

"What is it, Take-chan?"

Takeru pointed. "It's Chiaki and Iwa-nee!"

Tooru's breath caught in her throat as she followed where Takeru was pointing. Iwaizumi and her little brother were illuminated by the glow of a lantern, and Iwaizumi was crouching to fasten Chiaki's coat. 

"Let's go!" Takeru yelled, pulling free of Tooru's grasp.

"Takeru!" Tooru shouted, and swore before running after him. 

Iwaizumi looked up when Takeru yelled in greeting, and got to her feet, shoving her hands in her coat pockets. Her ears were tucked under a woollen hat, and her nose and cheeks were pink with the cold. Tooru's gaze dropped to Iwaizumi's mouth. Her lips were chapped, and Tooru found herself wondering how they would taste.

"So you found me," Iwaizumi said. She glanced off to the side, to where Takeru and Chiaki were digging through a mound of snow with sticks. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Tooru frowned. "What boyfriend?"

Iwaizumi let out a derisive snort. "Fine. Date. Whatever you're calling him."

"Who?"

Iwaizumi's ears flattened and she scowled. "Hanamaki's stupid cousin. You're meeting him, aren't you?"

"What?" Tooru asked, eyes widening. "Why would you think that?"

"He was drooling all over you," Iwaizumi growled. "And you were flirting with him too—"

A flame sparked in Tooru's chest. "Are you…jealous?" 

Iwaizumi glared at her. "Don't be stupid," she snarled. "I don't care about that loser." 

"Not jealous of me," Tooru said, almost laughing. "Jealous of him." 

Iwaizumi stared. Her face flushed. "N-no—" 

"Iwa-chan," Tooru said, and emboldened by Iwaizumi's reaction, reached out and grabbed her hands. 

"Hey—" 

"Hear me out," Tooru pleaded. 

Iwaizumi's eyes widened, and she looked quickly away. "Fine."

Tooru glanced at Takeru and Chiaki, but they were still busy digging through the snow, and weren't paying any attention. Tooru took a deep breath, gathering her courage. "Iwa-chan, I don't like Hanamaki's cousin," she said quietly. "Or any boys. I like _you_."

Iwaizumi's nose wrinkled. "Don't be an idiot," she muttered. 

"I do!" Tooru protested, tugging Iwaizumi closer to her. 

"Oi—"

"You make me laugh," Tooru said, rubbing her thumb over Iwaizumi's wrist. "And you know just when to shout at me, and when not to."

Iwaizumi smirked. "You do need shouting at a lot."

Tooru laughed. "No comment."

"Mm…" Iwaizumi hummed, glancing at the boys briefly before looking up at Tooru with a sly smile. "What else?"

"Well," Tooru began, blushing deeply. "I—I think you're—beautiful."

Iwaizumi wrinkled her nose again. "Gross," she said, grinning. "And?"

"And...I really, _really_ liked it when you stroked my ears."

It was Iwaizumi's turn to blush. "M-me too," she muttered. "But I'm not telling you you're beautiful, your ego's too big already."

Tooru laughed. "Iwa-chan!"

"You look nice though."

Warmth suffused Tooru's chest. "Thank you. You too."

"Yeah, so. I—guess I like you too."

"You _guess_?"

Iwaizumi snorted. "Shut up. You caught me by surprise."

"Well, I—" 

"Nee-chan!" 

They both jumped, releasing each other's hands at the sound of Chiaki's voice. 

"Chiakkun," Iwaizumi growled half-heartedly. "What is it?"

"Can we go to the shrine now?" Chiaki asked, reaching out to tug on Iwaizumi's sleeve. 

Iwaizumi sighed and took his hand. Then, she turned back to Tooru and held out her other hand. "Shall we?"

Tooru's heart leapt, and she tangled their fingers together. "Lead the way, Iwa-chans." She turned and called over her shoulder, "Come on, Takeru!"

"I'm not holding your hand," Takeru muttered, falling in beside Tooru.

"So mean, Take-chan!" Tooru said, laughing. She tugged on Iwaizumi's hand. "What're you going to wish for, Iwa-chan?"

"Good health, for you," Iwaizumi said. "So you don't get anymore sprains."

Tooru sniffed. "That was your fault and you know it."

"Mm. So, what are you wishing for?"

Tooru squeezed Iwaizumi's hand. "Romance. I'm going to be lucky in love this year."

Iwaizumi laughed under her breath. "You reckon?"

"I have a good feeling."

Iwaizumi smiled at her. "Yeah, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/177088685442/were-falling-notallballs-notallbees) | [RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1030380543110729728) | [my iwaoi fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1329922&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=758208&pseud_id=notallballs&user_id=notallbees)
> 
>    
> Please also check out these gorgeous bunnygirl illustrations - [this one by phee!](https://twitter.com/popplioikawa/status/1032138182735716354) and [this one by misfit!!](https://twitter.com/skmisfit/status/1029798093259190273) :3c


End file.
